Último Suspiro
by SonneKa
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que Hinata pensaría de su muerte? Ante esa pregunta, despegó sus párpados y un dolor punzante lo invadió. Pero no se comparaba al dolor de los trazos del filo del cuchillo, no, sino que parecía haber sido un corte incluso más profundo. Porque el amor pesaba, y mucho. (¡Contiene SPOILERS del Capítulo 5 de Super Danganronpa 2!)


La quinta isla, la última. Era completamente innecesaria, ¿de qué servía tanto espacio si sólo siete personas seguían vivas?

No sólo eso, sino que el único caminando por allí era Komaeda, y aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad, había pasado toda su vida solo, no necesitaba de la compañía de nadie.

No la necesitaba.

O…

O aquello era lo que solía creer.

Tanto tiempo convenciéndose sobre que el estar cerca de los demás sólo les traería desgracias a ellos, tanto tiempo alejándose por el bien de los que le importaban. Y, sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo en la isla se había mantenido cerca de una sola persona.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo como su pecho se cerraba cada vez más. El pensar en él lo oscurecía todo, incluso si alguna vez él había hecho que su mundo se llenara de luz…

Hajime Hinata lo había terminado de volver loco.

No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar los sentimientos que aquel chico sin talento le causaba. Y era por eso mismo que sufría, porque…

¿Era necesario estar así de obsesionado por un simple estudiante del Curso de Reserva de lo que, alguna vez, había sido Hope's Peak?

Se sintió traicionado, porque esperaba que aquella persona que tanto admiraba tuviera un talento, pero no resultado sido así.

Encontraba en Hinata una paz y serenidad que le costaba mucho mantener, sentía que teniéndolo a su lado las desgracias no afectaban. Su suerte no jugaba con ellos, podía ser libre. Era por eso que sentía que no merecía su buen trato, realmente no era digno de ello.

Pero, incluso así, no podía evitar estar cerca de Hinata. No podía evitar hablarle, preguntarle cómo estaba e incluso ayudarlo durante las duras investigaciones que Monokuma les había obligado a hacer. No podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo cerca de él, nada malo les hubiera sucedido.

Oh, claro, eso…

El archivo…

Quizás su suerte decidió esperar, esperar a que sus sentimientos hacia Hinata estallaran en lo alto para hacerlos caer repentinamente al abismo. Así de brusco, así de triste.

" _Yo amo… la esperanza que duerme dentro de ti_."

Engañó a su propia lengua para que no formara una frase más directa, pero no pudo engañar a su suerte. Como un radar, detectó lo cercano e importante que Hinata era para él y, así, derrumbó completamente las expectativas que tenía sobre él.

Y, aun así, deseaba ser como Hinata. Quería deshacerse de aquella maldición, de ese ciclo de buena y mala suerte, que lo mantenía atado y en soledad.

Estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero la detestaba. Detestaba no tener derecho a ser feliz, incluso si creer firmemente en la esperanza lo hacía valerse un poquito más, seguía odiándose de todos modos.

Además, después de leer todos aquellos archivos que el _Final Dead Room_ le había dejado, simplemente terminó de clasificarse a sí mismo como una persona deplorable, junto a todos sus compañeros… Incluso Hinata.

Como siempre, ambos estaban al mismo nivel. Tan similares, incluso sumidos en la desesperación. Komaeda también aborrecía el que su mente siguiera buscando lo que ambos eran juntos, ya no podrían estarlo.

No después de todo lo que él planeaba hacer.

Estaba caminando a paso lento, su mente se había desviado de tema un poco. En esos momentos sólo tenía que aclararlo todo, ordenar sus pensamientos y sus ideas. Tener el plan perfecto en su cabeza, nada iba a salir mal si contaba con su suerte. Por más que la odiara, creía después de todo en ella. Porque, después de tanto sufrimiento, algo bueno debía ocurrirle.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo, de cálculos, de actuación. Se tenía fe, tenía fe en su suerte.

Todo saldría perf-

—¡Komaeda! —una voz distante se oyó, y el aludido no pudo evitar mostrarse desconcertado. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró precisamente con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Porque de las otras seis personas que habían en la isla, y de las nueve que habían fallecido, sólo una de ellas podría ser capaz de derrumbar su plan con una sola mirada. Era por eso que decidió engañar a su corazón y tomar la situación como si no le importaba. Había llegado muy lejos, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera. Siquiera…

—¿Hinata? —se dio la vuelta. Intentaba sonar lo más neutral e indiferente posible, mientras miraba de arriba abajo al chico que, corriendo, llegó rápido a estar al frente suyo.

—Ey… ¿P-podemos hablar? —Hinata jadeaba, agitado. ¿Hace cuánto venía corriendo? Además, ¿qué? ¿Acaso lo había estado buscando?

De todas formas, a pesar de la mirada fulminante del albino, Hinata se mantenía como si simplemente fueran a pasar el rato, juntos, como solían hacerlo. Sus ojos denotaban la serenidad que tanto hacía sentir bien a Komaeda, lo hipnotizaba. Tanto, que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Una falsa, pero no podía hacer mucho más que eso.

—¿Puedes… decirme qué te sucede? —claro, Hinata buscaba el comprender a Komaeda a la perfección, con el fin de evitar que causara más desastres. El albino trataba de convencerse sobre aquello, así sus sentimientos dejaban de crecer sin sentido alguno.

—No te preocupes por mí, Hinata-kun —habló, calmado, y escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. ¿Por qué no vas a pasarla bien con los demás? ¿No sería eso mucho mejor? Además, tengo cosas que hacer. Me hace feliz que quieras hablar conmigo, pero ahora, simplemente, no puedo.

Sinceridad…

La sinceridad ante todo.

No pudo evitarla, las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca incluso cuando quería mantenerla sellada. Con eso, Hinata se quedó atónito, lo pudo leer en sus claros ojos.

—Yo…

—No insistas, realmente no quiero hablar con nadie —lo calló Komaeda, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su camino del pensamiento.

Escuchó que Hinata lo llamó un par de veces, pero hizo oídos sordos. Y cuando su voz finalmente se fue volando con el viento, Komaeda volvió a sentirse ahogado en la soledad. Aquella que, en esos momentos, lo protegería de tanta desesperación. O, quizás, sólo quería creer que sería así.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y una carcajada se hizo escuchar. Puso ambas manos sobre su boca, omitiendo su psicótica risa. No podía controlarla, no entendía por qué lo hacía, nada estaba causándole gracia en ese momento.

Cada vez faltaba menos, sabía que la esperanza brillaría luego de toda la desesperación que estaba sufriendo. Porque, sí, estaba _desesperado_. Su risa disimulaba el dolor que venía aguantando desde que había salido del _Final Dead Room_.

Sus ojos se inundaron en un mar de lágrimas que no dejó salir en ningún momento. Nada de lamentos, todo saldría bien.

Todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

Caos. Eso era lo que podía percibirse dentro de la Isla Jabberwock. Una bomba había vuelto locos a todos. Obviamente, no a Komaeda.

Al fin y al cabo, en realidad no iba a hacer volar la isla en mil pedazos, era todo parte de su ingenioso plan. El cual, por ahora, iba a la perfección.

Preparó los videos que futuramente verían los demás estudiantes, junto a una falsa bomba que, en realidad, eran fuegos artificiales. Preparó el veneno en uno de los envases de extintores que se hallaban en la fábrica de peluches Monokuma, con mucho cuidado y tranquilidad, incluso sabiendo que aquello sería la causa de su muerte y que nadie sabría quién sería el afortunado de lanzarla. Por supuesto sería el traidor, si su suerte no le fallaba.

Chiaki Nanami.

Ella se salvaría, la única que no había sucumbido a la desesperación que los archivos del _Final Dead Room_ mostraban. Hablando de eso, también se había deshecho de esas pruebas.

Quería procurar que ella sola se salvaría.

Pronto se encerró en aquel depósito junto a la fábrica de peluches Monokuma, posicionando paneles de este personaje en forma de dominó a lo largo del interior del depósito y manteniendo la puerta algo trabada en el camino.

Preparó lo que sería un futuro incendio, puso música en un mp3 que había conseguido en el supermercado de la primera isla y luego se dirigió hacia lo que sería su tumba.

Detrás de una cortina. El suelo estaba frío, pero ya nada le importaba. Sostenía una lanza en sus manos y se le quedó mirando unos momentos hasta, finalmente, decidir pasarla con una cuerda a través de una de las vigas del techo, manteniéndola con un agarre firme en el punto más alto del lugar.

Ató sus manos y piernas, dejando la cuerda que ataba su mano derecha quemada en su punta, para poder proceder con los siguientes pasos. Se tapó su boca con cinta adhesiva, tomó un cuchillo que había tomado prestado de la base militar y, luego de un profundo suspiro, comenzó a pasar su peligroso filo a través de sus piernas, rompiendo la tela de su pantalón y atravesando su piel junto a ella. No podía evitar gritar, era realmente doloroso.

Incluso si ya de antes había pensado en hacerse daño de esta manera a sí mismo, no pensaba que sería tan difícil. Por suerte, nadie escucharía sus lamentos gracias a la cinta adhesiva en su boca y a la música sonando fuerte.

Era tan deprimente escucharla, lo hacía estar aún más decidido sobre lo que hacía. La tristeza y la soledad se habían vuelto, irónicamente, en sus compañeras más fieles.

De sus piernas pasó a su brazo izquierdo, a esas alturas ya lo veía todo borroso. No quería pensar más, no quería saber más nada sobre aquel mundo tan lleno de maldad. Quería desaparecer.

Algo incluso más doloroso se avecinaba. Había preparado un peluche de Monokuma, haciéndole un agujero en su centro, para poder plantar allí el cuchillo que había usado para hacerse tanto daño. Y luego…

 _¡Bam!_

Clavó su mano derecha entera en él, su filo causándole un dolor inimaginable. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se deshizo del peluche con un sacudón de brazo y ya no faltaba mucho. Su parte estaba hecha.

Se sentía débil, tenía miedo de desmayarse y que la lanza amenazando con caer terminara haciéndolo antes de tiempo. Pero, por supuesto, su suerte no se lo iba a dejar así. Pues claro, ésta planearía dejarlo deambulando, solo, en su sufrimiento.

¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Los salvaría a todos? ¿Se volvería, finalmente, la Esperanza Definitiva?

Quería ser un héroe, el protagonista de una historia. Porque si no podía ser una persona ordinaria, entonces no le quedaba otra que destacar. Así de triste era su vida, todo lo contrario a lo que habría deseado.

No era normal, detestaba su "talento", éste sólo se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el pasar del tiempo. Seguramente no faltaba mucho, la muerte lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

¿Y los demás? ¿Los demás qué pensarían de su muerte?

…

¿Qué era lo que _Hinata_ pensaría de su muerte?

Ante esa pregunta, despegó sus párpados y un dolor punzante lo invadió. Pero no se comparaba al dolor de los trazos del filo del cuchillo, no, sino que parecía haber sido un corte incluso más profundo.

Porque el amor pesaba, y mucho.

La música de fondo no ayudaba, sus pensamientos menos.

Decían que cuando se estaba cerca de la muerte los recuerdos invadían la mente, y eso le estaba sucediendo a Komaeda en ese momento. No tenía mucho que pensar, su tan trágico pasado ya lo había rememorado lo suficiente y su vida en Hope's Peak no la recordaba. Pero lo que sí había invadido su muerte, había sido todo su tiempo en aquella Isla de matanza mutua.

Tenía demasiados momentos tristes en los que pensar, era por eso que se concentró en los buenos. En ellos, Hinata estaba allí. Hablando con él, intentando entenderlo. Y al final… ¿Había podido lograr comprenderlo?

Bueno, si aquella última vez había ido por Komaeda, era porque le faltaba comprender sus acciones.

Ambos eran tan similares pero, a la vez, tan distintos.

En esos momentos, Komaeda se lamentaba haberlo rechazado. Podría haber hablado, hablado con la persona que menos se había visto afectada por su suerte durante toda su vida, pero simplemente lo ignoró.

Y ahora eso le pesaba, el dolor le pesaba. Le dolía el no haberse podido despedir de Hinata, de aquel chico que lo había enamorado con la mirada y con la compañía.

Lo amaba. Incluso, en un momento, llegó a creer que no iba a morir solo, que las palabras de Tsumiki acerca de "no tener a nadie que lo quisiera" eran puras maldades. Que eran puras mentiras, porque creía firmemente que Hinata se quedaría a su lado si se lo proponía.

Fue muy ingenuo, muy estúpido. Como si su suerte hiciera excepciones, como si ésta lo fuera a dejar ser feliz.

Una lágrima se escapó, no tenía cómo secarla. Estaba indefenso, todas sus extremidades amarradas. Sólo pudo voltear un poco la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cortina. Detrás de ella se hallaba la cadena de paneles Monokuma, el dominó perfecto, el camino hacia su muerte.

 _Moriré… solo…_

El pensar sólo lo empeoraba todo.

 _Moriré… sin saber qué es ser amado…_

Nuevamente, volvió su vista al techo, hacia la puntiaguda lanza justo arriba de él.

 _¿Cómo… se sentirá?_

Había leído muchos libros, varios de romance. Siempre había soñado con algo así de perfecto, incluso si algunas cosas le parecían clichés, no podía evitar soñarlas. Automáticamente, pensó en Hinata.

¿Qué sería si Hinata lo quisiera?

¿Qué se sentiría?

¿Cómo sería despertarse, que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, y encontrarse con que lo tenía a Hinata durmiendo a su lado, enredándolo en un abrazo?

¿Cómo se sentiría que él le dijera "te amo"?

¿Cómo se sentiría ser elogiado? ¿Elogiado por él?

¿Ir tomados de la mano, besarse a la orilla del mar, mirarse y entenderse instantáneamente?

Iba a morir y no sabía ni sabría jamás cómo se sentía todo eso.

" _Yo amo… la esperanza que duerme dentro de ti_."

No había podido declararle todo el amor que sentía, fue completamente inútil para eso. Pero, ¿y si lo hubiera hecho bien? ¿Acaso Hinata le hubiera correspondido?

Nuevamente, volvía a pensar en que no sabía lo que él pensaría de su muerte.

¿Le daría rabia, tristeza, gracia…?

¿Nada?

Él no lo valía después de todo…

De todas formas, la tristeza se desvaneció un poco de su mente para abrir paso a la verdad. Si su plan salía bien, él no sería el único muerto. Las lágrimas seguían derramándose, pero reía a carcajadas debajo de la cinta adhesiva que intentaba callar su locura.

Moriría y se llevaría a la persona que más amaba junto a él.

¿Acaso eso no era una muestra de amor verdadero? ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Acabando con todo aquel resto de desesperación, incluso si le era doloroso?

Se estaba sacrificando por la humanidad, no dejaría que aquel sacrificio terminase siendo en vano.

De repente se quedó mudo, paralizado. Escuchó voces muy distantes y opacadas por la fuerte música sonando en la bodega. La voz de Owari era la única que se escuchaba con claridad.

—¿¡Acaso no les dije que estaría bien!? Sólo tengo que usar un poco más de fuerza… —y la puerta fue abierta de golpe, como si le hubieran dado una patada.

 _Perfecto…_

Puso la mente en blanco y se acomodó mejor. Estaba detrás de una cortina, nadie lo vería todavía. Su estado más moribundo estaba por llegar.

Pero no pudo mantenerse calmado cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata junto a los gritos de los demás al ver el lugar entero prendiéndose fuego. Aquella voz que siempre lo mantenía tan calmado, ahora sólo lo estaba haciendo temblar. Sus oídos lo estaban traicionando, siquiera aquella horrible música que había puesto podía hacerlo ignorar a Hinata. Otra vez, temía el soltar sin querer la cuerda que sostenía la lanza.

Los estudiantes desaparecieron, para volver con los extintores. Fueron lanzados, el fuego se apagó, los rociadores se activaron y un poderoso gas tóxico se extendió por el suelo de la bodega.

A pesar de que Komaeda había preparado su muerte, él no se sentía tan listo para ella. No quería respirar, pero en algún momento debía hacerlo.

Estaba asustado, sus ojos estaban abiertos y denotaban puro terror. Su mano izquierda temblaba y podía notar que no paraba de perder sangre por donde el cuchillo había pasado.

La hora ya llegaba.

 _Moriré solo._

Ese pensamiento atacó nuevamente, pretendiendo ser el último. Pero no quiso dejarlo así.

Con sus últimas fuerzas la imagen de Hinata se formó en su mente. Un Hinata mirándolo directo a los ojos y sonriendo, dándole una pizca de calma, la que necesitaba en ese momento para volver a respirar.

Y lo hizo. Pero, no sin antes murmurar…

—H-Hinata… Te amo…

Porque a pesar de no haber podido saber lo que era ser amado, al menos había conocido lo que era amar con toda su alma a otra persona.

* * *

Si de algo Hinata estaba seguro, era que jamás habría esperado encontrar el cuerpo de Komaeda en semejante estado. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de torturarlo así? No podía creerlo, lo miraba detenidamente y sentía como la cabeza la daba vueltas.

Incluso muerto, Komaeda seguía jugando con su mente.

Se sintió culpable, no le habría costado mucho persuadirlo un poco más para que hablara. De todas formas, probablemente no habría llegado a nada, Komaeda podía llegar a ser muy terco.

Igualmente, no quería que todo terminara así.

Quería terminar comprendiendo a aquel chico que fue, algo así como, su primer amigo. Se sintió traicionado por él, pero nunca pudo odiarlo completamente. Se trataba de convencer de eso pero, ahora, tenía el ejemplo más claro de que no se sentía de esa manera.

Investigar sería un infierno. Analizar el cuerpo moribundo de Komaeda, buscarle sentido a su tan macabro asesinato…

Comprenderlo.

No pudo hacerlo con él estando en vida, y ahora no le quedaba otra que tirar los dados.

Seguía siendo confundido por él y, a esas alturas, ya ni sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. En cualquier caso, todo lo bueno y malo de Komaeda se había ido junto con él…

Él se había ido…

Tragó en seco y se acercó al cuerpo fallecido del albino. No pudo evitar mirar su rostro, una expresión llena de sufrimiento y agonía se dejaba ver a simple vista.

Y mientras todos estaban concentrados en la cinta tapando la boca de Komaeda, Hinata no podía quitar los ojos de las lágrimas que habían quedado impregnadas en sus mortalmente pálidas mejillas.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Fic de una noche! :'D Se me ocurrió la escena de "Nagito pensando en Hajime justo antes de morir" y, simplemente, no pude evitar escribirlo. Lo siento si hay cosas un poco raras por ahí, intenté corregirlo pero, como dije, lo acabo de imaginar, jajaja. Los favoritos y reviews siempre son bienvenidos, incluso más cuando se trata de este tipo de improvisaciones xD_

 _Nos leemos muy prontito~_


End file.
